El conquistador
by Anakin SKywalker23
Summary: La organización Hellsing y la banda del Halcón se unirán contra un poderoso enemigo, podrá el rey de los vampiros vencer al berserker


hola a todos espero y les guste este fic

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de hellsing y berserk no me pertenecen**_

Capitulo 1: el espadachin negro

Era una mañana agradable en la mansión hellsing, pero todo parecía estar en inusual calma no se escuchaba ni a los mercenarios ni a Victoria, ni siquiera Alucard había ido a molestar a Integra.

-ah que dia mas hermoso- dijo Integra fumando uno de su cigarrillos caros

Integra no se podía dar el lujo de andar descansado después de todo ella era la cabeza de la organización y debía actuar como tal, aun recordaba lo que Alucard le había dicho.

**-a mi no me importa matarlos son solo simples humanos, yo solo soy el que pone el cartucho, el que jala el martillo, el que apunta, y el que guía el disparo, pero tu eres quien jala el gatillo, tu eres quien los mata TU ME DAS LAS ORDENES-**

A Integra no le gustaba recordar eso en especial cuando sabia el rey vampiro tenia la razón, ella estaba a punto de dormir en su silla cuando un estruendo se escucho en las puertas principales de la mansión, Integra bajo y vio una escena un poco increíble un hombre de complexión robusta con un traje medieval y una gigantesca espada luchaba contra su sirviente, el hombre una y otra vez lanzaba golpe tras golpe a las armas del vampiro.

-vaya parece que no te rendiras tan fácil e maldito- dijo el hombre

-jamas me rendiré y menos frente a un perro como tu-Alucard respondio en un tono sarcástico

Ambos chocaron cuerpo a cuerpo haciendo que ambos salieran volando hacia las paredes, en esos instantes se pudo escuchar en el patio ruidos de lucha Integra dejando a un lado la escena de Alucard y de aquel hombre y fue al patio, logro ver a Seras luchando con una mujer de pelo corto y armadura blanca.

-vamos perra ríndete-la mujer le gritaba

-jamas debo proteger a mi ama y a hellsing- Seras le repondio lanzándole una serie de continuos disparos con su rifle

-ALTO TODOS-Integra grito en un balcón

La lucha sedio todos pudieron avistar a la mujer rubia de piel canela y ojos como zafiros.

-que demonios esta pasando aquí ?-Integra pregunto en un tono molesto

-ama estos inútiles planeaban atacarnos-un hombre de coleta salio de las sombras

-Walter-

-ama si me disculpa le contare lo que paso-

_**flash back**_

_**Era una mañana encantadora Alucard estaba en su mazmorra bebiendo algo de vino, Seras estaba con Pip en el jardín y Walter preparando el desayuno para su ama, cunado sintió una increíble fuerza que lo arrastraba decidio sacar sus hilos y dirigirse al ataque, el angel de la muerte fue derribado con un solo golpe.**_

_**-pero que fuerza quien podrá ser- dijo Walter levantándose del suelo**_

_**-el esta cerca, el eclipse esta cerca no confies en los hombres la quinta mano de dios ya viene y nadie lo podrá detener este mundo será su reino y ustedes sus mas fieles sirvientes-**_

_**-quien eres-Walter pregunto desconcertado**_

_**-Walter-san-Seras llamo al anciano mayordomo**_

_**-Seras que se te ofrece-**_

_**-quería saber si había un poco de sangre en refrigerador-dijo lachica un poco apenada**_

_**Ambos amigos conversaron un poco, cuando Walter recordó el desayuno, estaba en camino a los aposentos de Integra cuando un estruendo se eschucho fuera de la mansión, todos fueron a revisar y lograron ver a una banda con aspecto medieval y un hombre fornido como capitán, el hombre les ordeno atacar y todos sus soldados se lanzaron contra la mansión, todos se pusieron en sus puestos de combate Alucard se dirigio directo por aquel hombre.**_

_**Fin del flas back**_

-asi que eso fue- dijo Integra

-quienes son ustedes y que quieren?-grito integra

-somos la banda del halcón y hemos venido a acabar con ese mounstro- la mujer de pelo corto señalo a Alucard

-jajajajajajajaj pobre niña ingenua creen poder matar al rey de los vampiros con esas patéticas armas y lo peor siendo humanos-Integra sonrio

-Casca déjame hablar a mi-dijo el hombre

-Madame Hellsing yo soy Guts capitán de la banda del halcón y solo hemos venido a probar sus habilidades y saber si están preparados para lo que se avecina- Guts le dijo a Integra

-vasta de palabrería y vamos a luchar- grito Pip

-cállate- le ordeno Integra

-continue capitán Guts-

-lo que se avecina es innombrable un mal peor que el mayor-

-como sabes del mayor- dijo Alucard

-cuando uno viaja en el tiempo tiene que estar al corriente de lo acontesido- dijo Guts retando a Alucard

-bueno como les decía esto es peor que el mayor o que Iscariote, es la quinta mano de dios un demonio todopoderoso capaz de dejar a su sirviente como un gatito indefenso-

-y cual es su nombre?- Integra pregunto

-ZODD-

bueno espero y halla sido de su agrado


End file.
